Unlimited limited
by jim ayers
Summary: Unlimited limited is a dystopian crime rehabilitation program which claims that "The unlimited potential of offenders is limited by their environment" due to its failure the public has started using ai security robots...


The unlimited potential of offenders is limited by their environment.

UK Prime minister John Tilson

The denied limits of some will always lead to the imposing of limits by others

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

**CONTENTS**

1\. Introduction - platforms and reaction games

2\. Detection

3\. Communication

4\. Incapacitation

5\. Victims of crime / customers

6\. Co-operation / "Robot culture"

7\. The jesus debate

8\. Promotion

9\. The limits debate

**CHAPTER 1**

**INTRODUCTION - PLATFORMS AND REACTION GAMES**

The "platform" is a computerized system that other developers can add both hardware devices and software applications to for particular purposes.

Through real world experiences the robot agent gets a much more subtle relationship with people and also with other machines.. this all adds to a much better system for whatever application area they are needed for..from security to…space exploration.

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

My documentary film crew were allowed four months access to different development stages of the first high end a.i security robots to be used in England. They had already been used very successfully in Japan and the United states.

This book is a combination of transcripts of the agents demonstrations footage, interviews with the designer, customers and critics aswell as my personal memories of the time I spent around the project

The first thing that struck me when I actually saw the demonstrations, which were outside a lot of the time, was how much it reminded me of formula one or car magazine TV programs. So, myself and the director decided to shoot these parts in that style, to lightly satirise the, at times, quite odd combination of the "beauty" of these machines with their incredibly dangerous capabilities.

We used the same type of camera angles that are used for this kind of "iconic" filming, combining technical information voiceovers, POVs, worms eye views, revolving floor cameras, chest and shoulder cameras, aerial cameras, stuttered shots, slow motion shots, looped excerpts, fragments, stopped edits combined with "cool" turntablism electronic or classical music exactly timed to each frame.

For example, "movie soundtrack" type "dramatic" classical or ambient music for the build ups or hard electronic music / loud drum tracks for the "action". We also managed to get amazing angles from the agents in relation to the square training areas which framed the machines dimensional aesthetics, making quite captivating combined images.

Before each agent demonstration we put information relating to location, time and the point of the experiment on the screen.

The directors transcript of the introduction demonstration.

Timer running. 00.00.00 - 09.56.07 minutes

August 26th

Agents early post platform development stage.

Tracking efficiency pre-3rd track and lock camera system installation.

A reaction game designed to test and heighten response speeds against 3 land and air bourne drones. Each drone is trying to gain contact with the agent thereby mimicking intruders trying to attack an homeowner. (end of screen type except timer running)

Autechre Altichyre 00.00.00 - 00.01.44 fades in during establishing shot of training area (this seemed to perfectly capture "future now" in pre-edit

Aerial view of training area – Large square blueprint outline on the concrete floor, with dotted x and smaller squares through the middle.

Digital projection points on each corner

View of safety check staff finishing the set up of safety equipment are looking on

First view of agent - Over the human level shoulder of an A.N 5 agent as it stands outside the grid

Establishing shot - showing the agent has dark purple casing panels covering parts of its head, its triangular chest, forearms and legs while showing the grey metal machinery underneath

View slowly circles the agent as it turns.

View of Safety people looking on

Worms eye - Again, for "iconic" view , combined with view of sky behind the agent as it has made its way into the grid (emphasizing the reality of the sunlight with the sense of un-reality of the agent)

Aerial view - 3 medium sized surveillance drones slowly moving from the outer tarmac to the outer of the grid - the agent seems oblivious, looking up, to the sky

Voiceover – tech info about height

Voiceover – tech info about weight, circumference of arms etc

Floor level view of drones moving in

Agent, looking to sky, head turns side to side.

Voiceover – tech info about battery power supply

View from cctv camera embedded into agent shoulder shows one of the drones.

View circles the agent as it raises it arms to aim at the drones

Camera shows close up of 3 weapons on each arm and laser tracking tech

Voiceover – tech info about the digital square boundaries programmed around blueprint and also weapons info

Camera shows view from underneath of chest

Voiceover - Tech info on the agents advanced technology anti ballistic ultra lightweight composite body panels

View of agents "eyes"

Voiceover – tech info about the agents vision, range cameras for surveillance tracking and the video call i.d system for watching in realtime .

Audio of range cameras focusing

Voiceover- The drones aims: They are mimicking intruders trying to stab or immobilize an agent or householder. Their aim is to make contact with the agent before the agent can stop them.

Drones move into the grid.

View of the agent suddenly seeming more alert, its view aiming in the general area of the 3 drones, practicing arm targeting .

Voiceover – more tech info about the digital blueprints boundaries

Aerial view of drones circling closer on the ground

Close up of power pack on agents back

Audio of the sound of the shoulder motors

View of the 3 drones scattering (Electronica harder from here-drums etc)

Voiceover – tech info about drones

The agent zigzags its arms rapidly re-setting its aim as the drones spin round

Shot of it moving incredibly fast now.

Camera shots from 15 feet away by the edge of the tarmac

More shots from cctv on shoulder showing drone 2

Voiceover – tech info on agents speed

Pov shots from drones trying to confuse the agent.

View from between agents arm and chest shows drone 3 go past

Voiceover – tech info about joint motors speed

Aerial view showing drones circling and moving in

Voiceover – tech description of lights capabilities for night

Close up of agents eyes and side of head

Pov over shoulder of drone 3

Shot of agent desperately trying to lock on it

Pov between agents legs as drone 3 speeds past again

Voiceover – tech info about testing degrees of freedom

Aerial view of drones getting closer

Over shoulder pov view of drones closing in

Shot of the drones swapping from land-airbourne and back positions

Shot of agents face

Floor camera shot of drone 3 much closer

Over shoulder view of agents extended arms following drone 3

Agents face following

Agents cctv capturing drone 3

Aerial view of drone 3 nearer agent

Floorshot of drone 3

Pov of agent spinning to get shot- drone 3 hit

Voiceover about drone 3 hit

Drone 3 explodes

Worms eye view of other 2 drones circling in much faster

Pov over agents shoulder

Agents view follows other 2 drones

Floorshot showing other 2 drones closing in

15 feet away view of drone 1 getting closer

Pov from agent

Agent trying to lock

Pov from drone 1 much closer

Agent seems to stop its movement

Drone 1 pov

15 foot away from agent

Training stops

Safety people move onto the tarmac

Voiceover – about maintenance peoples re-adjustments

Maintenance people take apart agent

Clipboards at hand, they adjust and re-adjust

All seem satisfactory

Voiceover - agent seeming satisfactory now

The 2 drones re-start

Aerial view - agent in middle of the grid

Drones again move in aerially

Agents power pack flickering

Aerial circling view of agent

Pov of agents extended arms trying to lock on drone 2

Floorshots

Agent trying and nearly locking on both, causing drones to back slightly off "nervously"

Aerial shot of the 3 of them inside the inner grid

Floor pov from drone 1 getting closer again

Agent seems to be near to lock, turning left and right

Fast cut shots of agent and drones - a collision is near

Collision is closer, closer- Drone 1 hits agent

Agent looks down at drone 1

Training stops again

Voiceover – about 2nd maintenance adjustments

As the agent is repaired again. Agent profile tech shots shown

(all "iconic" type camera angles with the quieter part of the music playing)

As the shots are shown the voiceover gives more specs, tech info about ease of casing removal and battery checks

Front chest shot

Worms eye looking up

From the back view, capturing aesthetic beauty of agents design

Pov over shoulder

Aerial view in middle of grids centrepoint marker

From floor view again

From floor view close up of achille motors

View between chest panel and thin steel arm

10 foot away shot, the agent is left alone by the maintenance men

The 1 remaining drone starts up slowly again

Same pov type shots, cut into shots of shaky camera views of the agent still desperately trying to lock onto the remaining drones

Voiceover – about how this went on all afternoon, until someone decided to stop for the day

music fades out

End of directors introduction transcript

Later in the afternoon, inside the onsite lab i got a chance to discuss the demonstration with Tota's head designer. Richard Newel, an English scientist, who has been a pioneer in AI for the past 30 years.

Interviewer

Can you explain what we were seeing there? the agent lost?

Designer

Yes, this was a reaction game, part of setting the agent as early level post "platform"… and also putting on a bit of an introductory demonstration for you..a show ...the reason the agent "lost" is because this one is at such an early stage that the drones can outsmart it …that doesn't last long ..the agents soon learn to turn the tables on them

Interviewer

Why are drones used and not people? obviously its an different kind of movement.

Designer

We use both for training.. just today its drones. although drones move differently they're still very effective for reaction experiments.

Interviewer

Can you explain the term "platform" in relation to these ai?

Designer

The robot or agent isn't programmed. Ai used to focus on disembodied intelligence, just computation..information, no sensory input., expert systems where rules are programmed in.

For a longtime now agents have learnt for themselves.

Through a combination of sensory motors, pattern recognition software you get an adaptive intelligence like ours. .like our intelligences it evolves and responds to its environment.

As a species we improved to a basic standard like we have today...to speak, move our limbs..respond to everyday events…the same applies to these agents where they get to a level, like your average human …

(We were shown video of an agent performing basic tasks)

but even at this level they are much more efficient, the combined speed and reflex systems are much faster than a human and that makes it very effective for multiple post platform uses for society… including security.

That's what's known as a "platform" in this context

Interviewer

Fascinating

Designer

The combined sensors and actuators feed into the agents "brain" or computer and it can then learn and make its own decisions, rather than be programmed.

(We were shown a short video explaining how sensors work, use of light, heat etc and how tech mimics biology, cells as "mechanics" DNA as information)

Interviewer

What level of autonomy does that give it?

Designer

They have control over what they say, their batteries,

(again we were shown footage of an agent using its own power supply)

They have restricted control over their actions.

Interviewer

How restricted?

Designer

Restricted in respects of being incapable of harming the families they are there to protect.

Interviewer

All that is combined for surveillance?

Designer

Yes, these platforms, as computerised system that other developers can add both hardware devices and software applications to for particular purposes ..are ideal for surveillance and security.

Interviewer

What interested you to get involved in a surveillance project?

Designer

Surveillance held no _particular_ interest. I'm just interested in application areas for ai, this is just one of many of the latest, to witness so many technologies coming together, battery technology, motors for joints, the correct algorithms for environmental responses and speech..so many areas together, is just amazing.

From where it started to reach this level is very rewarding and there's still so much further they can go.

Interviewer

How?

Designer

Through these different application areas we get extended cognitive development, real world "experience"

With this, we can get much closer to evolving human-like intelligence in the agents.

Interviewer

how?

Designer

Through real world experiences it gets a much more subtle relationship with people and also with other machines.. this all adds to a much better system for whatever application area they are needed for..from security to…space exploration.

There's many areas of a.i im trying to bring to public attention which contribute so much to society..i want this to be more the focus point than the stuff that's usually associated with a.i.

**CHAPTER 2 **

**DETECTION **

It was the efforts to stay ahead of terrorism that really pushed forward the evolution of detection software

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

The next day we were invited to a demonstration of the agents detection software

Designer

Post platform, we add whatever hardware or software necessary.

For surveillance one of these is advanced facial recognition software.

Interestingly, it is actually the efforts to stay ahead of terrorism that really pushed forward the evolution of detection software.

Interviewer

How?

(We were shown video of detection softwares use in airports etc)

Designer

Its been in use for many years now in hotels, airports and that sort of thing using facial recognition software that recognises specific people, this is it at its next stage

Designer

The problem many thought wed never solve, was the _subtlety_ of human facial expressions and obviously that is one of the most important parts of security..to recognize and react correctly to any situation as well as to someone's identity, one without the other is useless obviously.

(We were shown video explaining human facial expressions on the lab computer while the conversation continued)

Designer

This is solved partly by loading in every possible human facial response, _millions_ of pieces of information and correctly "rewarding" or having correct consequences to the correct responses..again very similar to our own evolution where to not recognise another persons motives would have survival consequences… even if the persons face is covered the face recognition algorithms will identify someone from body positioning or shape etc….please do not ask what the "rewards" are as that would obviously compromise security.

Interviewer

You mentioned language evolution earlier?

Designer

Yes, to me this is one of the most interesting parts really

Interviewer

In what way?

Designer

We have spent many years researching the evolution of human language and applying what we have found to many different areas of science. So i am trying to bring these pre-platform aspects into the public eye as much as the, more spectacular post platform uses.

**CHAPTER 3**

**COMMUNICATION**

Rather than program in language, the agent evolves its own using audio syllables. As im sure you all know from speaking and writing, a syllable is a unit of organization for a sequence of speech sounds.

These syllables eventually combine to make their own words and eventually their own language.

While studying this we can investigate phylogenic language trees, hierarchical structure, emergent grammar structures, cognitive development problems and many other fascinating areas.

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

A week later we were invited to an university lecture so we could get a first hand experience of an agents capabilities from an communication demonstration. The designer was on the stage addressing the crowd in front of an black and white line art display and a large display screen.

A film played to explain how A.I is used in the study of the evolution of human language.

First shown was an section with voiceover explaining:

The evolution of language - genetic or cultural causes

(We were shown a short video)

The genetic definition

(We were shown a short video on the genetic causes of behaviour)

The cultural definition - examples of orcas culture

( A short video was shown on basic cultural causes of behaviour)

Cultural definition – non human primates culture

(Again a short demo video of killer whales etc)

Cultural definition in human primates

(The video was stopped here and the designer spoke to the audience).

Designer

To mimic the adaptive intelligence of our own species it's important to evolve language from an very simple start.

So, rather than program in language the agent evolves its own language using audio syllables.

As I'm sure you all know from speaking and writing everyday, a syllable is a unit of organization for a sequence of speech sounds

Video was then shown of demonstrations of very early stages of agents language development using basic syllables.

Agent

Aah , leh, rul

Designer

As you can see these are short sporadic syllables in no pattern…and..this doesn't always go in the direction we hope

( a "humorous" video of agents early development where syllables "lock" was then shown)

Agent

lehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….hhhaaahh…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..hhhhhhhhhhhrehhhhhhhhhhhhh….hhh…..hh…h….rrrruuuulllllllll…uuuu…lllllllllllllllllllll

Designer

There are thousands of potential combinations. ..but…eventually…

Agent

Ahhhhhh…..teeemmmmmmmmmmmmm

Designer

These syllables eventually combine to make their own words and eventually language develops

Agent

Ehhhhhhdemmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiii

Ehdemmi

Agent

Edemi tio det

(multiple language combinations were shown, which seemed to be appreciated by the audience)

Designer

Their own language, which can then be used for instructing each other, co-operating as they become more comfortable with their body …all sorts of practical uses….and while studying this we can investigate:

Phylogenic language trees, hierarchical structures

(Again, a short demo video was shown)

Designer

Aswell as emergent grammar structures

All these sort of areas

(short demo video)

Designer

We can look at biological comparisons of language as an evolving adaptive system.

This is then used in studies of cognitive disabilities, many many different uses. (short video on cognitive language disorders)

For many people at the lecture this was not the most interesting thing about this project. Shortly into a Q & A session, members of the audience, who it has to be said, seemed to be part of a directed attack, asked questions about using a.i for home security

Audience member 1.

Thank you for a great talk. er..i wanted to ask..in light of the amazing things which you said a.i has contributed are you disappointed in it being used for _surveillance_?

Designer

I think i would find it hard to see this project as a disappointment.

Audience member 1

I mean in the sense of where its come from..to be used for surveillance seems an anti-climax?

Designer

Not at all. this is just one of the many application areas a.i is being used for and i feel its an very useful one. Next question? please, try to be slightly more specific..and more on a.i's contributions please

Audience member2

I think what was meant specifically is in many studies deterrent has been unsuccessful for preventing crime? so it seems odd to see such amazing technological potential wasted on it ..it seems..a backward step?

Designer

Ok, i feel there's a serious misunderstanding of the project .for a start, its not an deterrent. it is for incapacitating.

Audience member3

You spoke of its evolution?

Designer

Yes

Audience member3

Did you foresee you're a.i ...evolving into this?

Designer

Haha..yes..very good…next question?

Later, in the early evening I got a chance to speak backstage to Richard again.

Interviewer

The scientific contributions you talked of? the agents "personalities" or "accumulated experiences" were originally used for language experiments "online" then you "download" them into whatever robot body is needed?

Designer

Yes..

Interviewer

Couldn't just as much be learnt from the online experiments?

Designer

No. In realworld experiments there are "unforseen" situations..and we must understand how an agent reacts with those and how they respond obviously effects their cognitive development..so its a much more human like and effective...also, aswell as the scientific contributions the agents have an use and to be of use in the realworld..means the correct responses to the realworld. in other words they gain more from realworld..their error rate is much lower than a humans too.

Interviewer

Your applying of ai to home security divides the scientific community?

Designer

And? what doesn't? haha..

Sorry.

I think its more an misunderstanding. Over focusing on one aspect of the agents which distorts their perspective.

Many object through pure dogmatic politics and will not see the logic of the project… .

Once you understand the project its hard to see the objections.

**CHAPTER4**

**INCAPACITATION**

You would trust an robot to perform surgery but not security work?

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

Directors transcript of the incapacitation demonstration

Agents later development stage

Tracking efficiency post 3rd track and lock camera installation

Training area.

September 16th

Timer running: 00.00.00 – 13.30.23 minutes

(end of screen type apart from timer running)

Autechre Recks 00.00.00 – 00.06.23 on fades in ( "Hardness" worked well in pre-edits)

View of front / chest of an black A.N. 117 humanoid agent

View-10 foot away on tarmac / grid

(Again aiming for "iconic" angles)

Voiceover – about understanding peoples anxieties when you see the agents security capabilities up close.

Close up chest panel

Voiceover - Tech info for A.N.17 explaining that this agents specifications are higher than the previous agents.

Floor shot

Voiceover – explaining it has much more experience of real world interaction

View of agents chest

Voiceover - Tech info about casings, joints etc

Close up of lights on each of agents arms

Close up of speakers on shoulders

Floorshot of agent standing on grids painted line

Three drones come onto the training area.

Voiceover -Tech info on potential reflex speed

Agents tracking system pinpoints drones

Voiceover – explaining, the main difference with this one is experience, the third cameras for precision targeting and the agents abilities to protect itself against much higher tech drones

Camera zooms in to get full shot of agent readying itself,

Agent looking at its arms / weapons

Distant view from outside tarmac

Camera circles agent

Voiceover-Tech info about combination of this and its computation

Pov over agents shoulder

Voiceover – About the chance to see the amount this improves the agents effectiveness

Agent re-sets targeting

Agent sporadically targeting each of the 3 drones

Distant view of agent tracking drones

Aerial view of drones moving round agent

Front and back

Suspension

Close up of vision processors

From floor angles...blue skies above

Drone comes close before the game starts-weapons rise from its sides

View of the agent reflected in the body of the drone

Floor angle of agent

Drone pov up at agent

Shot of drones moving out to their positions on the outside of the grid

Drones hover up and down

Aerial view of drones circling in

Voiceover – about elevated drone effectiveness in this demonstration

First crosshair view from pov of agent - slightly above drone 3

Voiceover – about how it should be much higher accuracy with 3rd cameras track and lock

Pov from agents view with both arms extended

Agent trying to lock on drones

View of it twisting round trying to lock on drone 3 but also feinting to warn off others

Voiceover – about how this agent already seems much more in control

Pov under drone 1 as it passes

Drone in cctv on agents shoulder

Aerial view of drone 3 swerving to avoid agents lock

Crosshair just above drone 3

Very near contact

Povs from agent and drone 3

Shot from Crosshair almost on drone 3

Shot of Drone 3 moving at incredible speed to avoid

Shot of crosshair locks

Voiceover - drone 3 hit already

Shot of agents hits on drone 3

Pov from agent of drone 3 spinning on the spot

Pov from drone as it spins out & explodes

2nd hard electronic music played. Eprom Samurai.

Voiceover – about how getting lock seems much quicker with this agent

Aerial view of drone 1 and 2 as they move in between each other snake like, firing at the agent

View of all blocked by the agent

Drone 1 splits right at last moment

Splits off to the right and heads slightly further out and behind agent

Crosshair slightly off target on drone 2

Drone 2 continues snaking inwards firing

Crosshair closing

Povs from agent and drone 2

Aerial view of gent with drone 2 almost gaining contact

View of drone 1 behind it and now speeding straight towards the agent

Povs and crosshair view

Crosshair almost on

Almost on

Almost on

Crosshair on

Agent hits drone 2

Voiceover - Drone 2 hit too

Drone 2 spins out of control

Pov from agent and drone 2

Slightly distant view showing drone 2 spinning out

Floorcam as drone 1 goes past

Drone 1 heading straight towards agent - Seems almost about to contact

Pov and aerial from drone 1 closing in towards back of agent firing

Pov from drone 1 very close to back of agent

Pov shows agent make 180% spin of its torso

Crosshair tiring to lock and Pov from agent of drone 1

Crosshair on

Drone 1 hit, Drone 1 spins out & explodes

Voiceover - how It seems the agent was setting the drone up

as it later showed it had it locked on target as the 2 drones

closed in together

Maintenance and safety people move onto the grid, checking the agent, the mood seems victorious.

Voiceover – about how when this state of the art tracking system is combined with 3 incapacitating weapons on each arm that controversy is never far away

Music fades out

Voiceover about weapon 1

View of a thin silver barrel

View of small blue type underneath barrel on agents arm inside

Outline of thin painted on lines

Voiceover about weapon 2

Similar camera angles

Voiceover about weapon 3

View of an warning sign on its arm

Close up of back up 3rd weapons nozzle

Demonstration of weapon 1 incapacitating a volunteer

Demonstration of weapon 2 incapacitating a volunteer

Demonstration of weapon 3 incapacitating a volunteer

The next time i managed to catch up with Richard was at his next university lecture, we met in the café before. Again, he was the usual combination of being pleasant but determined to defend the project

Interviewer

Can you understand the public anxiety about these agents weapons?

Designer

That's not what we've found. The error rate of these agents is much lower than a human and any intelligent person wont allow human bias to prejudice their opinion.

Interviewer

What is the legality of the agents?

Designer

Well, despite their limited autonomy, they are not conscious, so they're not regarded, legally, as individuals, so any legal responsibility is with the company, which i must say, despite the big business cliche has been very supportive.

Later in the day. Lecture and Q and A.

Audience member

Has the connection with Tota affected any choices you've had to make regarding the agents?

Designer

No, i dont think it has but i do know without its support this project would have taken 10 times as long..i'm sorry if people dont want to hear that but its true.

Audience member

Seeing as a human can do the job what's their point?

Designer

A human cannot do the job to the same standard by any stretch of the imagination.

An agents speed, reflexes and onboard links make it much better. What you suggest is just incorrect, it makes no sense. The fallibility rate is much lower with an agent than an human.

Why would people be buying them?

Audience member 2

Indulgence?

Designer

Hmm i think people take their safety a bit more serious than that dont you? Is that what your saying?

You'd prefer your families safety to an human with an higher margin of error?

How does that make sense? That is human bias.

If you ever need surgery, will you say..no no i dont want that robot aiding my surgery and giving me an much higher percentage chance of survival?

or ..ha ha..its ok for robots to do space exploration..the work of an astronaut...but not an ..security guard! ohh no!

The audience laughter seemed to show this lecture was going better than the last one for Richard.

Audience member 3

I'm afraid I'm going to expand on the last question...er.. did you imagine a.i would evolve from something so productive to something so destructive? ethically, is it something your comfortable with?

Designer

Im not uncomfortable at all. I am extremely pleased with where the agents have come from and where they are at this stage and where they are going. Why is protecting people without using lethal force ethically wrong?

Audience member 3

The use of ..

Designer

Can i ask you a question? what is a family supposed to do, for an example, when they are violently burgled multiple times? They cant move because no one will buy…the police cant catch the criminal to rehabilitate them…

Audience member 3

In the longterm rehabilitation has been shown to be more effective..

Designer

On its own? that's incorrect…but _until_ the rehabilitation takes place? which sometimes can take years yes? What happens _until_ rehabilitation is complete?

(Audience member silence)

Designer

The police? at this stage of history? You'd be lucky if they turned up that week right?

Haha sorry I'm kidding!. anyway the police usually turn up usually after a burglary right?

Audience member

Yes

Designer

So you think a family should have to live through that time after time?

Audience member

No

Designer

So what should they do? Its EASY for you to sit here in a safe university and judge these people who have been left with no support but WHAT should they do _until_ a criminal is rehabilitated?

The audience member did not respond

After his lecture had finished I spoke to Richard again backstage later that evening.

Interviewer

Do you get emotionally involved?

Designer

No, i try to stay objective but its hard to listen to people attack an idea when they have no respect for someone elses experiences..so..yes..i stand by that and will defend the project. i also think victims should be given more of a voice.

Interviewer

Is some aspect of "because we can ..?" about this a.i project?

Designer

In some cases yes but not in this project, i dont think so, there is _a need_ for this ...and people forming opinions on surveillance and security applications should perhaps at the very least..speak to people who feel they need them?.

**CHAPTER 5**

**VICTIMS OF CRIME / CUSTOMERS **

The _unlimited_ potential of offenders is _limited_ by their environment.

UK Prime minister

Is that what our society is now?

A rehab first society?

Where individuals safety comes second to criminal rehabilitation?

A.I security system agent customer

Tota, as part of a p.r campaign, had started to hire or "donate" out agents to people for short periods of time who cant afford to buy.

One customer is the neighbour of a family that had been in the headlines over the past months before our visit because a mother and son were harrassed so badly by local youths they committed joint suicide by jumping from a local bridge. Here i met David Turner, a 42 year old graphic designer father of one,

Interviewer

Can you explain your experiences please and why you feel you need to go to, what many would consider, the extreme position of needing an a.i based security system?

David

It started out as very trivial stuff a few years ago. The boy next door had a learning difficulty and a couple of teens in the next but one street started to name call. It stopped for a few weeks. er..then it started up again ..so i had ..words..with them..and recieved a load of abuse .. next thing was a few weeks after that they started appearing outside the house..shouting abuse and kicking the neighbours wall and bins. I know its only teens but..there were 7 or 8 this time and they were really hostile..so..id be lying if i said i wasn't slightly scared. its was only her and her son .er..so i rang the police.

Interviewer

What happened then?

David

They arrived 4 hours later, by which time they'd gone. From then on this went on and on for about a year..sometimes police were quicker..20 minutes..but they'd just _chat_ to them..

Interviewer

How did that feel?

David

Incredibly stressful. The thing was, her son used to look out of his window and see them shouting and smashing things outside.

Interviewer

How did that affect him?

David

It had a terrible effect. he started to get nervous conditions and panic attacks..when they were outside..he'd hide in the hall by the radiator just screaming and rocking.

Interviewer

How did the police respond after the 1st time?

David

In all we contacted them 27 times and got 14 responses. Nothing concrete was ever done. Either they took too long to come out or passed it on to other agencies.

Interviewer

How did you feel then?

David

Exasperated...absolutely ..exhausted.. We felt we were taking on the police and system aswell as the yobs.

Davids home, later that night, in the front bedroom.

Interviewer

What happened after a year?

(David showed us the view from the bedroom window where the teens had congregated)

David

They escalated their harasment, bike tyres chucked in the garden. porn pictures...eggs at windows..paint...meanwhile the screaming abuse continued ..calling her son evil..a spastic...effin dirt...eff this eff that..i was finding it extremely hard...then they rammed the front window with a bike..it just got unbelievable..then it stopped for about 2 weeks..then...sorry

(David explained he was quite exhausted at this point of the interview)

Sorry…they …were burgled for the first time.

Interviewer

What was the police response to that?

David

They were ….nice ..but..i have to be honest..ineffective..after the first times..they seemed to lose interest...because they couldn't catch them...afterwards i was burgled too ..so we both set up cctv...this captured some of them but they wore hoods so they couldn't be identified

Interviewer

How long did this go on?

David

For the last year and a half….then…well …you know where it ended..with a mother and son's suicide.

.ill show you the cctv.

(We were shown cctv video showing 2 young looking men in grey tracksuits with hoods up climbing through a window and carrying stuff out, during the burglary serious acts of vandalism take place)

We took a break for a while but later that night in the family front room I made us a cup of tea and david wanted to continue the interview.

Interviewer

Were the burglaries what made you decide to use an a.i security system?

David

Mainly, the last few burglaries were bad because i disturbed them and was badly injured... which …really shook me up.

Interviewer

Lets take a break

(Later that night david needed some things from the shop so myself and my cameraman went for him, as it was a chance to see the area at night aswel which was when david said most events happened.

Not that long after leaving the house, we were involved in some hostility from youths by the local shop…

We were whistled at like dog calls in an attempt, it seemed to "bait" us and then asked "who the fuck do you think you are?", told "cunts cant use that shop" and to "get the fuck out of our area you little bitches"

Shortly youths congregated outside davids house)

When we got back inside the house, david agreed to carry on the interview.

David

THATS what i have to live through. No, home a.i doesn't help outside but the anti social behavior drones did ..but then this government banned them..and looks on its way to banning home a.i in the near future..if you'd had a drone with you that wouldn't have happened to you would it? what if you'd had a child with you?

( David turned the tv channel over to 24 hour news).

Look, here we go.

(There was an edited piece on prime minister bilsons speech at party conference)

Prime minister

My friends. it has been a hard year has it not? but i know we are strong enough to weather the storm.

News anchor

The prime minister addressed his critics on the _economy_

Prime minister

Did they not say..we werent the party of the economy? but after 3 years of economic growth...what do they say now?

On _employment?_

Unemployment at its lowest in 10 years?

On _law & order?_

David

Here we go

Prime minister

Yes, there have been criticisms of unlimited limited but its the _right_ crime rehabilitation program..

We _know_ that crime is a _response_! a response to unfulfilled potential! frustration! a response to feeling alienated … victimised.

David

Victimized ..? Has he got them shouting outside his window?

Prime minister

The unlimited potential of offenders is limited by their environment ..so we must change that environment ..it might be simple.. but its also..true.

Party. I will make it happen.

David

Mainly i feel just..failed…..the system, not the police as much..their hindered.. council, government...id just love to see the prime minister spend a few nights here or on an estate..wonder how he'd like it?

Prime minister

I _do_ understand peoples fears but this stems from a disproportionate _fear of crime_..a _fear of the fear of crime_ really.

Im sorry …but i can think of _nothing_ worse than the victim being at the heart of the justice system…. the reduction in police on the beat by 60% makes people understandably anxious but it is time for a _new_ approach.. police on the beat reduces crime by such an negligible amount. We must _target_ _the_ _causes, not the consequences._

David

_THIS _is disproportionate FEAR of crime_? _How is the victim at the centre of the justice system? great ..police on beat have no effect? tell that to the old lady at the bus stop with yobs kicking ten tons out of it..screaming in her face…just..great.

Later on Richard newell arrived to combine speaking to a customer with another interview.

Interviewer

What's your response to defenders of the prime ministers position? while david's case is upsetting , it is just an individual case..it has to be taken in context..and that some reaction to it is a form of hysteria? a _fear of the fear of crime_? and the best solution is are social programs _before_..

Designer

But we don't know that do we? They've been throwing money at social programs for years…and crime keeps going up…

What _would _happen if they're wrong?

If crime doesn't stem almost solely from social causes? what would happen if a government only responded to crime as if it was?

It would go up wouldn't it? And _that's_ what's happening

It is incredibly stupid to get results and ignore them isn't it?

Will applications like these security agents _always_ be needed?

If people continually treat the wrong thing as the "cause"…?

Will it always happen? Will these people ALWAYS be vulnerable?

Interviewer

But _they_ say _your_ position is hysteria

Designer

And how many claim their position is that of out of touch academics?.

If they are correct why hasn't their program worked? One of his own mps admitted the crime level is 15 times what it was 50 years ago!

Why are critics and a huge amount of the public calling it a _rehab 1__st_ society…where rehabilitation of criminals is more important than public safety? _Their_ critics say ..how is 5 years prison for taking say 50 years of life_ just? 3 months for rape?_

Its been said..a society is judged by how it treats its criminals? what about how _it treats its victims of crime?_

What kind of state allows a woman to be harassed to the point where her only choice is to take herself and her disabled childs life?

No one prosecuted? has a kind of cultural progressive fundamentalism outran the facts of human nature ? studies suggest 10% cause 90% of the crime…

Whats the point in doing everything but incapacitate them and _dogmatically_ trying to rehabilitate them..if it _doesn't work_? Is this a type of _rehab fundamentalism?_ Are liberals projecting their nature onto people with very different natures than themselves and then cant understand the results of their treatment?

Isn't that a negligent science? What would _you_ _call _a state that allows that? Denies _truth?_

David

If i didn't have _some _hope like these applications ..what could i do?.i feel i have had no real support from government..im alone..no real..co-operation

**CHAPTER 6**

**CO-OPERATION / "ROBOT CULTURE"**

If co-operation reduces their error rate and they use less computation..they can organise themselves into better roles.

Is it "robot culture"? In the sense that culture is defined as a system of accumulative behavior patterns which are specific to a group? then, yes

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

Directors co-operation demonstration transcript

Timer 00.00.00 - 07.12.09

September 29th

Later development stage - Co-operation / "robot culture"

Tracking efficiency, reaction time and co-operation against 6 armed land and air drones

(end of type except timer running)

Straight into action shot

Aphex twin Icct HeddraI 00.00.00 – 00.08.03 fades in, dark minimalist classical music ( to capture "war" and fear of potential 'destructive power of the cooperating machines')

Camera pans from left to right of:

3 red E.N. 2.29 humanoid agents trying to target 6 drones circling them

All 3 in frame

Voiceover explaining all are the same model, only difference is experience. Each has a different i.d number painted on their arm

.

Aerial view of all 3 agents

Povs of each looking at each other and back at drones

Distant worms eye shot of the 3

Aerial view again, this time showing the 6 drones coming closer

Voice over - explaining higher spec of the drones

Povs from several of the drones

Voiceover – explaining these agents are final development stage

Pov of agent 2 turning left to right , scanning

Over shoulder views from agents 1 and 3 looking out far left and right

Aerial view shows all 6 drones positioned circling agents

Voiceover – about how with this amount of drones we should see ai put under a different level of pressure (Dark classical music fades louder)

All drone scatter and snake in circle motion towards the agents

Voiceover - explaining the speed of the drones

Over shoulder pov from agent 1 showing 2 drones in shoulder cctv

Over shoulder shot from agent 3 showing 2 drones in shoulder cctv

Agent 2 signals with an nod to agent 1 and speaks in their own language

Voiceover - explaining different generations of a.i technology in competition

Povs from agents and drones

Voiceover - explaining the number of the drones evens up the competition

Epic shots of 3 agents from chests up

Arms extended tracking the 6 drones

Povs from drones

Voiceover - explaining drones moving in

Aerial shot shows drones forming a semi-circle in front of agents, rainbowing back and forward past each other

Sporadically drones leave the rainbow and reverse out as the others continue

Voiceover - explaining the drones are varying their strategies repeatedly to confuse the agents, a new strategy is being tried

Drones stop and speed forward in straight lines

Drones then stop and reverse out

Voiceover - explaining that the viewer is witnessing what has been described as "robot culture"

Voiceover - agents communicating in their own language

Crosshair views are quite off

At both ends of the rainbow formation 1 drone leaves the group

Speeds forward and to the back of the agents

Floorshots and povs capturing speed and sound of drones

Povs of agents 1 and 3 as drones pass

View of the agents seeming in control

Agents 1 and 3 twist their torsos 180 degree's to follow passing drones

Crosshair views right behind drones

Drones stop, reverse and then stop, turn on the spot and speed in towards agents 1 and 3 - using weapons now

For the 1st time an agent seems to lose composure

Voiceover - explaining the other 2 ignoring other agents problems

Agent 1 seems to be stuttering in its movement

Agent 2 makes orders in own language

Povs from agents 1 and 3

Crosshairs from agent 3 seem near on drone 6

Povs of agent and drone

Pov from agent 1 show drone 1 avoiding its aim

Crosshair view clarifies lack of accuracy

Crosshair locks on drone 6

Drone 6 is hit

Drone stops instantly, gives an deactivation sound, it is sturdier than the older drones

Agent 1s pov shows drone 1 very close

Crosshairs cant quite lock

Voiceover – Closer..Closer…Closer

Arial view shows other drones rainbow formation continuing

Agent 1s crosshairs still behind drone 1

Agent pov shows drone almost on it

Agent 2 instructs agent 1 in own language urgently

Crosshair show still not on

Agent 1s pov shows drone almost on it

Agent 2 breaks position and turns to agent 1s direction

Agent 2s crosshair view almost immediately locks on drone1

Agent 2 gets the hit on drone 1,

Drone makes deactivation sound then explodes

Voiceover – about how one agent is falling badly behind and agent 2s control of the situation

Agent 2s change of position sends the rest of the drones into more confident attack

Voiceover comments on this

View of drones spreading out all around

Agent 2 instructs agent 3 in their own language

Agent 1 and 3 pov of drones

Aerial view shows drones now figure 8 and star formations

Snaking in and out and fully around the 3 agents

Voiceover - explains drones now moving at incredible speeds

Faster, Snaking in and out, Faster

Fade in – Aphex twin Girl Boy Song 00.03.10 – 00.04.42, 'victorious' classical music (worked in pre-edit dark, minimalist but "uplifting and victorious" sounding as the agents hits their stride , almost "beautiful")

View of the drones all out attack and how agent 2 or 3 will coordinate their efforts

Povs from all drones

Agent 1 tries to get lock on drone 2 at its side

Agent 3 aims for drone 5 at its side

Drones 3 and 4 seem to be playing games, darting in and out trying to confuse agent 2

Drone 4 makes its way behind the agents

Agents snapping out words in their own language

Povs from drones snaking in, getting closer, firing and being blocked, especially from the back

Agent 2 signals in own language again

Agent 1 moves behind agent 2 with arms extended to fire out at sides

Aerial view

Agent 3 moves behind agent 2 facing towards the back, they now have 360 degree's covered

Drones move in more urgently in response

Povs from agents

Povs from drones

Agents are firing from incredibly varied angles now for about 20 seconds

Agent 3s crosshair locks on drone 4

Drone 4 is hit

Drone 4 gives a weak deactivation sound then explodes

Agent 2 gets lock on

Agent 2 gets lock on

Drone 3 hit

Drone 3 gives out an deactivation noise then like 4 explodes

Voiceover – about how agent 1 again is struggling to get lock on 2 or 5

Pov from drones 2 and 5 as they move in from the sides

Pov from agent 1

Closer and closer

Agent 2 signals agent 3 in their own language

View of both at same times turning 90 degrees in the opposite direction

Crosshairs show almost both lock

Drone povs show very close

Crosshairs lock - agent 3s slightly after agent 2s

Drones 2 and 5 hit – 1 deactivate noise and explosion is heard slightly after the other

Maintenance people move slowly onto the tarmac

Floor shot , agents 2 and 3 are looking down at the drones, View of them looking at each other and then at agent 1

Music fades out

Agent 1 says one word in its "own" language

Agent 1

Dehhta

Co-operation interview at the onsite lab.

Interviewer

Agents aren't used in groups for surveillance are they?

Designer

No

Interviewer

Can you explain the purpose of these group experiments then

Designer

Co-operation experiments are important for an agents preparation. No they wont need to be this fast in average real world security situations but the better the reaction preparation to co-operating the less chance an agent will ever need to "learn" something during an task ,to reduce having to refer to outside resources. Again, If they can cope with the speed of drones..humans will be easier to respond to.

Also, to research the cognitive strategies they apply, through more and more interaction the cognitive development becomes much more subtle and sensitive and we can then investigate the mechanisms behind the evolution of human co-operation for instance and see how that was adapted

Interviewer

What was involved?

Designer

Individual agents are restricted in areas to an extent, so during co-operation experiments we can observe why they would organise themselves together..or why they wouldn't. So, if co-operation reduces their error rate and they use less computation..they can organise themselves into better roles.

Through observing this we can study the emergence of different cultural structures within co-operative situations which again can be applied to anthropology, biology..many different areas of research aswell as improving functioning subtleties.

Interviewer

Why did the 3 agents in that demonstration not divide roles equally?

Designer

That's part of the experiment too. How could two agents that started with exactly the same capacity nevertheless develop a relationship where one appears to sometimes "exploit" or .."lead" the other? The real world introduces multiple random factors that can disturb the balance. What happens here is that, one agent happens to find itself in a better position during an task and the agent will adapt its behaviour to the one aspect of an situation first...and it then accumulates onto that...so then we can investigate why that system to regulates like this.

Interviewer

So there's inequality amongst robots? a _robot class system_?

Designer

I'm afraid so, even if they start with exactly the same capacity.

Interviewer

What's the conclusion?

Designer

The less successful ..sometimes adapt and improve but many times an agent will just..end. Those that are more 'successful', will be re-uploaded into an agent. Success is determined in terms of their ability to play a bigger role in reproducing the next generation of agents.

Interviewer

What do you say to people who say the potential dangers are too big a gamble?

Designer

I understand that …and its a …reasonable response but its an old fashioned response and something we need to address..and get over..this technology is here to stay, so we need to develop a more mature attitude to it not based on old science fiction .. the idea of robot world domination is ludicrous...insulting really..

Interviewer

The interactive behaviour has been described as robot "culture"?

Designer

In the sense that culture is defined as a system of accumulative behavior patterns which are specific to a group, yes. Through observing how a robot community develop its own culture, ways of viewing the world, and ways of reacting that are specific to them as an group...and each group does do things differently. ..with the combination of their own reflexes, responses and sensory reactions they have their _own evolutions_.

Interviewer

Again many in the mainstream media have labeled it ...creepy?

Designer

Again, an error. The artificial communication and reactive systems the robots develop might have features comparable to human language obviously but it is very doubtful they will ever be equal to existing human languages. 1000s of years of human experience have shaped that language...

Interviewer

Would you describe the actions within those cultures as similar to the social drama of primate communities for example?

Designer

Similar, yes, as you saw, power plays, group co-operations etc but these are restricted by mechanisms … inputted and specialised. This is partly why i have sympathy with security as an ai project.

Interviewer

In what way?

Designer

Conflicts are REAL and need real solutions. What is needed?...repeated fairer power distributions? a lead power who ensures that no short term needs affect sharing resources?. modern politics seems to avoid these basic problems solutions

Using tools in a.i. they can be looked at with a fresh perspective..but while they are being re-examined something needed to be in place to restrict the consequences of these interactions. I do worry if they are not examined head on.. by burying our heads in the sand and wishing them away...then is that not an dishonest attempt to deal with any problem?

Designer (cont)

Perhaps an example is, the family of the chief of police was being harassed by anti-social behavior similar to what you have seen amongst people waiting to use ai security systems.

The chief of police!

and the response?

After applying the same liberal responses continually recommended over incapacitation that have seen an 40% rise in violent crime...

The CHIEF of police moved house!

Now I'm sorry but couldn't that be an _indication_ of a flaw in a system?

Interviewer

So you are emotionally involved?

Designer

No, its an flaw in a system that infuriates me. Many see the near social deterministic program as an negligent system and if that's the case where does that leave the victims of these situations?

**CHAPTER 7 **

**THE JESUS DEBATE**

When did it become good to forgive someone elses pain?

If a philosophy is based on sacrifice..wont the victim _always_ come second?

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

The next time I saw david was again at his home.

Equipment was being put in place for the audio and video link from an monitor room to the agent.

The agent was in the home in the back porch area.

It had been in the house for a week.

Later, the technicians had left.

David settled down for an evening meal.

The designer had been at the house half the day

David

Its been …ok….no problems…. seriously… its been.._good_….dont mind having him in the house.

Interviewer

Him?

David

I think its just the stopping the anxiety..you feel guarded..safer

Interviewer

It doesn't help outside the home though does it?

David

No. it stays in the house. As you know the use of drones against anti social behavior was made illegal when this government got in. Its still trying to ban home security ai. So..er..on helping me..er.. it has helped my stress levels because the fear of what a burglar will do if i stumbled upon him…from what iv read and been told AI medical agents have an positive effect with disabled children .. which is interesting.

Later.

Designer

Yes, young people do seem to respond to robots extremely positively.

Interviewer

Is it mostly young boys?

Designer

Haha..there is a percentage of boys who respond over girls but young girls do respond enthusiastically too...but i wouldn't like to simplify…I'm sure these trends will change

Later. Late evening. Myself , David and Richard were still up, again we ended up watching a news debate show on tv.

Leftwing politician

It is incredibly brave for the prime minister to try and address the causes of crime rather than play to the "lock em up" mob. People aren't _naturally_ violent..it is a response..learned behavior

(I remember davids was looking after his toddler grandson, who was staying, and the boy was kicking out to which david remarked that even a baby knows that's bullshit)

Rightwing politician

Of course all people aren't violent but some NATURALLY are, to pretend its all learnt is idiotic… and that's where...

Leftwing politician

Yes but as the prime minister said the way to deal with that is rehabilitation schemes...not more police, more prisons..

Rightwing politician

But it hasn't worked has it? prisons shut up and down the country, police on the beat slashed by over half! its too much too soon! hasn't the reduction of penalties for paedophillia for example made the uk a target for predators?

No one would disagree with criminals being rehabilitated but there has to be…

To have an system like unlimited limited based almost completely on rehabilitation with no ...atonement..no justice... isn't the way to go… as the crime figures are showing.

Admittedly the old way of lock em up and throw away the key was wrong, You need rehabilitation _with_ atonement…now..its gone too far the other way hasn't it? 3-6 months for rape? i mean come on..where does it end?

In fact..where did this _start_? rehab being the priority?!

wont the victim _always_ comes second?

Leftwing politician

Well, many of the ideas of rehabilitation progressed from christianity..so some might say your in fact backhandedly criticising christian ideals

Rightwing

Absolute nonsense, is this what the left has come to? this desperate position?

TV host

Isn't that a fair point?, is it strange to hear a conservative attacking a progression of christian ideas? the archbishop of canterbury has said that these programs are very close to what the church of England is doing in small communities

Rightwing politician

You've twisted my point… of course ..not. I'm …not saying that ...no.

Designer

Hahaha...she got him there... ha ha..always the same…..

Interviewer

How ?

Designer

The way politicians avoid the crux of most issues.

Interview

How do you feel that's what happened?

Designer

Well, between the 2 of them they _nearly_ had a solid view..and then it was dropped immediately!

What i mean is ..philosophically er...i have nothing against christianity … but….

You could say victims _do_ come second in christianity couldn't you?

What did jesus say..if someone wants your cloak, give it to him..if someone strikes your cheek give him your other cheek..?

Perhaps _that's _the problem with an philosophy based on _sacrifice_?

The outcomes inevitable? this kind of dogmatic social determinism?

While rehabilitating or "saving" people...the victim always comes off 2nd best?

How did the farleft get the highground on this? and the right go along with it except some old duffers from the backbenches..

Protecting people is wrong now? From that point of view jesus is immoral.

When did it become a virtue to forgive _someone else's_ pain?

Interviewer

Do you hold that view?

Designer

Hmm...there's a lot of good in it but..i have sympathy with criticisms of christianity..it effects so many things doesn't it?..those who believe in the right to die cause?..euthanasia? a large part of the resistance to that is religious isnt it? god gave life so only "god" can take it? but how much suffering does that cause? i mean we put animals out of their misery but humans we dont? they must suffer? but when's enough?..and who's deciding?

but regarding ..

..crime..

how does the jesus' philosophy take into account psychopaths?

people who feel _nothing_ for their victims?

and there are a huge percent of them.

Designer

I mean maybe it works _if_ there is an afterlife...where.."bad" people see the error of their ways and repent or whatever but if there isn't ..where does that leave a victim?

If there isnt an afterlife..its noble to sometimes sacrifice yourself..but..to sacrifice others?

and what kind of _god_ creates the food chain as a fuel system?

I mean that's a bit of an window into an odd mentality isn't it?

haha oh sorry...i forgot..this ..dogmatic social determinisms above criticism these days isn't it?

Seriously if there isn't an wonderful afterlife and there is no atonement..where does that leave the victims in this life?

Interviewer

It seems something you've put some thought into?

Designer

Its just..being involved in this project ..

Anyone with a reasonable level of intelligence…it does leave you thinking about these issues ..

I'm interested in _solutions_, sacrifice is not a _solution _is it?

If a _philosophy_ is based on sacrifice. ..wont the victim _always_ come second?

In this utopia there's no pettiness?

no greed?

no spite..?

y'know?

its all environment?.

.its just..

When did it become "good" to forgive _someone else's_ pain?

As I went to sleep that night I remember seeing richard removing the agents chest panels to show david underneath. David was tilting his head side to side looking inside and the agent was mimicking this. Another odd end to another very odd day.

**CHAPTER 8**

**PROMOTION **

I think that suggestions of the nietzschean "superman" myth are much too simplistic and dangerously leaves out more subtle human fascinations

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

We were shown five 1 minute tv adverts by the agency tota uses for its promotions. All were made like car tv commercials but with agents, which is still a strange experience to view. All dramatic camera angles, "cool" music again (classical and electronic etc) Soft spoken voiceovers, robotic eagles flying, robotic jaguars running, pov and slow mo shots etc

Promo 1.

Agent - colour - dark blue / white lines down chest/ white lines on shoulders

Music – Female vocal over a stuttered electronic hihat beat

Promo 2.

Agent - colour - green / grey lines & arrows on chest and arms

Music - classic electro hiphop track mixed into an modern hyper edited electronic track

Promo 3.

Agent - colour - checquered black & white

Music - A minimalist classical piece of music

Promo 4.

Agent colour - maroon & black

Music: A classic European electronic track was mixed into an modern hyper edited electronic track.

Promo 5.

Agent colour - red / white lines on chest and rectangles on arms

Music - Classic hiphop track mixed into an modern hyper edited piece of electronic music

Background voiceover about how evolution has no overall aim but still continually evolves beautiful forms that we see everyday

After the showing of the promotional videos

A London coffee shop.

Interviewer

What's your opinion on why are we so drawn to humanoid robots? visually?

Designer

Oh..er..hard to say one thing specifically..lot of different theories..visually they're very stimulating..their designed with the beauty of anatomy…

Interviewer

Their has been suggestions of the nietzchean "superman"?

Designer

Hmm…er..not a big surprise…i think that's much too simplistic and dangerously leaves out more subtle human fascinations...

Interviewer

Some have described it as an indulgence?

Designer

Haha well there's probably no converting _those_ people...couldn't it just as easily be a sharing of experiences? we _learn_ together? That's a much more _positve_ viewpoint isn't it?

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE LIMITS DEBATE**

What are we without limits?

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

In..(indecipherable) ..the denied limits of some will always lead to the imposing of limits by others?

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

Davids house.

I was with David and the agent was again in the back of the house..

David

Id be lying if i said i didn't think this was going to be..weird..but..it hasn't been..after a few days it all felt..ha ha quite..normal ... i know it sound nuts but that has been my experience

Interview

How has it became like that?

David

Well as i said before ..stress level ..er..easing off..i mean by the day!

Interviewer

Feeling safer?

David

Yes, its also just a very strange but interesting experience

Interviewer

What's your feeling about that?

David

I see it as a positive. its new technology, iv always been interested in technological advances…and it does the job…and..the statistics speak for themselves

Late afternoon.

David had the tv news on again.

Politician

The heartbreaking case of ali davis asks tough questions about how our wider culture overlooks the sadistic treatment of children

David

Is it me or is he blaming _us _for the results of _his_ policies?

i just turn it off now.

Later that night i was given a lift to my hotel by Richard.

Designer

Yes, I'm pleased. I feel the agent is definitely having a positive effect on David.

Interviewer

What percentage of people have a positive reaction?

Designer

About 90%...obviously they've put a lot of thought into it beforehand..so..they start off with an positive attitude...and it tends to stay that way.

Radio news was playing again and on the show the government were responding to criticism of the unlimited limited crime program.

Government MP

Well obviously i cant comment on individual cases

Radio interviewer

The family have said they are not satisfied with the verdict and feel the sentence is not enough

Government MP

I can fully understand a families frustrations after an experience like that but .. we remain fully behind the prime minister because it has been shown time and time again...that the best solution ..is to deal with people social limitations ..

Radio interviewer

Many are saying though that the family isn't being listened too as they have stated the centre he was sent to is described as an "soft" centre and to now be sent back to the school of the victim shows a system in chaos

Government MP

NO!...sigh…Again….

Radio interviewer

Today there have been _demonstrations_ at the school you know?

(Audio footage of a demonstrations at school gates for a girl raped and killed was played )

Government MP

I understand that but rather than focus solely on a victims feelings the justice system has to take other things into account..we cant just listen to the mob..the fact is centres that operate as _therapeutic communities_ have the best results and..

Radio interviewer

But many in the media and your opposition say you are not getting results..

violent crime is up, knife crime is up...how are these results?

Many say a small percentage cause most crime and to obsess on their rehabilitation while they continue to commit more crime ..well..

Some are calling it a _rehab 1__st__ society_ ..

Arrogant progressive fundamentalism _despite_ the facts…

_Is_ that what is happening in England?

Government MP

Of course not… the way to deal with that is by dealing with the social limitations these people find themselves in

Radio interviewer

Again, many have said this is simply excusing the _individuals_ behaviour...to focus …moral cowardice…

Government MP

No.. we will not be took back to _old fashioned _responses….

We will stick to the _modern_ program we set out. ..removing limits…and..

Designer

Is it me or does it seem they have a borderline obsession with limits?

All this limits and unlimited?

I suppose its just politician speak right? but...this indiscriminate ...hatred..of limits?

Designer (cont)

Its like "natural" as "good" isn't it?

"Its not _natural_"

Well many "natural" things aren't "good" are they? earthquakes, plagues, diseases..their all "natural" aren't they?

I mean ..limits in some things are _obviously _good!

Some ..was it ..sheiks? kings? had hundreds of women, the best foods..wine..and what happened to them?

They _killed themselves_ out of depression

Nothing had any value..nothing cherished?

Maybe some things being _unlimited_ isn't that great?

Don't a lot of things in this world need limits? Obviously?

Pain?

Hate? …haha

Go….

The _main_ thing is things are in place to support people like these families who feel _so_ abandoned by this system.

Hmm…_obviously_ there are some bad limits…yes.. what about the ..haha..what about….. about _..denied_ limits?

In..(indecipherable) ..the _denied_ limits of some will _always_ lead to the _imposing _of limits by others?

**CHAPTER 10**

**OPERATION **

Sy am sirif?

Tota agent S.I 71

(CCTV Transcript)

October 20th

02.24.03 – 02.45.56 am (timer on screen over cctv of rooms inside davids house.)

Possible intruders. .( type on screen)

Agents intruder alarm link activated. .( type on screen)

Audio warning system activated. .( type on screen)

View of David walking down upstairs hall with phone in ear

Monitoring centre phoning David and informing him of alarm and audio warning system activation.

Monitoring centre informing David that police have been automatically contacted and the agents response to possible intruder is all correct.

View of agent inside backroom.

Head facing upwards.

of house.

View of david receiving text, then going to main bedroom.

View of downstairs, window to backroom being forced open.

View of hooded burglar climbs through window into house.

View of unlit room being scanned by agent

View of burglar stunned then restrained by the throat by the agent

Agent

Please remain still. The authorities have been informed and will be here shortly.

This area is secure.

Upstairs view, David responds to the noise and the secure light on the agent monitor and makes his way downstairs.

View of David entering the backroom.

Agent

Please remain still. The authorities have been informed and will be here shortly.

Burglar

Get t..the..fuckkk off..Let me fucking go...

View of burglar hitting arm of agent..very quickly, seems almost uncontrollable with rage

Agent

The area is secure, there are no other intruders within a 500 metre radius.

David

Its ok the police will be here soon.

Burglar

Fuck you you cunt... couldnt give a fuck

View of Agent turning head from david to burglar

David

There's no need…

Burglar

Shut the fuck up..fuckin stupid..fuckin..

David

You've no shame at all have you? maybe if you didn't steal other peoples things they work for you wouldn't be in this position?

Burglar

Got a lot to say when someone cant move haven't ya?

View of agent turning head side to side..looking at burglar

David

Unbelievable..you act like im the one whos done wrong..

View of burglar kicking and punching at agent, knuckles bloodied

Burglar

Stupid bitch

View of agent looking at burglar. David looks distressed.

Burglar slightly giving up with the struggle

Burglar

Fuck all..they'll do anyway...cant do fuckkk all...

David looks on reassured by control centre operator

Burglar

Give it few weeks quiet...ill be back out and …about...

View of agent focusing on burglar

Agent

Edemi tio tean?

Burglar

What the fuck? got…

David looking confused,

View of agent turning back from David to burglar

Burglar

Haha..fuckin ...unbelievable...weird shit you people will do..

Agent

iid dera ater

Burglar spits on agent

Burglar

Yeah ..who knows where ill be popping up in few weeks...

Agent

Nio det..tio?

Shot of david again looking anxious by agents actions

David

What? …the Police will be here any minute now so….

Burglar spits at david

Burglar

Fuckin dog...shut your fucking mouth

David (to control centre)

WHAT is the agent saying?

Control centre

Its nothing..its just old ..language software ..the police should be there shortly david..

View of David nodding

Agent

Sy em sa sirif

Burglar

Stop fuckin..lookin at me...piece of fucking shit...

View of David looking more concerned

Agent

Sy am sirif?

David

Im ok…im ok…

View of agent looking back at the intruder, no hesitation, appears to twist burglars neck

View of agent holding him for a few seconds, staring at him

View of agent dropping him onto the floor

View of agent walking over to David.

View of David stiff with shock.

Agent continues addressing david in its own language.

View of David looking on confused.

View of all 3 remaining still

Audio of control centres instructions

View of police arriving in house.

A.i team arrive in house

**CHAPTER 11**

**AFTER**

I think _yours _is a short term view.

We live in an absurd universe, life is…on the ultimate level..tragic…imperfect…using these agents to deter violent crime..life is _less_ imperfect….

Extreme? _that_ would be the position taken by critics of the project…

_They _are are _anti-progress_

What could be more _anti progressive_ than the the denial of _basic liberty_ fought for since the beginning of human societies?

Allowing violent criminals to oppress innocent peoples day to day lives?

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

No..no…there is no evidence of what your suggesting.

Tota A.I director Richard Newel

For a longtime it was virtually silent from the designer and his team but I eventually got a final interview with Richard.

Interviewer

Can you give us your view on the outcome of the case?

Designer

The company was found innocent of all counts of corporate negligence because the act of negligence could not be attributed to any one individual. unfortunately what _should_ be the main focus here is that someone was seriously injured which is tragic…to your question.. because of the illegality of his situation, self defense was also taken into account as there was an threat to the homeowners.

Interviewer

What is the full extent of anthony whitmans injuries?

Designer

I'd prefer not to comment at this time

Interviewer

There is an charge of corporate negligence against the manufacturer of the agents behavior mechanisms?

Designer

Yes

Interviewer

Can you explain what the error was?

Designer

In simplistic terms….it was due to a failure of the behavior limiting mechanisms which should have stopped that amount of responsive action.

Interviewer

Why wasn't the command centre able to stop it?

Designer

The failure of the behaviour limiting mechanisms affected multiple sytem functions..and..

Interviewer

In the case it was stated the agent was in control not the command centre correct? so there was no responsibility for the centres operating staff.

Designer

Correct.

Interviewer

Can you clarify an attempt to hold the agent responsible for its own actions? The attempt to prosecute it as an individual at one stage?

Designer

Obviously all possibilities have to be investigated but it was ….never serious …in my opinion.

Interviewer

In the media it was alleged to be at one stage.

Designer

I think it was exaggerated

Interviewer

The allegation was a conflict between the language..the conceptualization software or "brain" and the behavior limiters?

Designer

Yes

Interview

The robot was speaking to david before the assault?

Designer

Yes

Interviewer

Again, its movement implied it was reacting to the burglars actions...he spat on david ..and other

Designer

There was found to be no proof of that, technology creates the illusion of intention sometimes

Interviewer

It has been suggested in parts of the media the agent developed consciousness, of guilt being one of the origins of consciousness..from its feelings of protection to david to its response? Added to the language software and ..er.. overiding the …

Designer

Again, there was no evidence of that and i also find that a very unlikely scenario. It is much more likely it was a tragic failure of the behaviour mechanism and all the evidence has pointed to that, so..

Interviewer

Language is a big part of developing consciousness in ai isn't it though?

Designer

Yes but that is seen as a slightly outdated fascination at this point.

Interviewer

Why? because it cant be done?

Designer

Haha..very good… no..because a.i is to be _used_ for things. ..application areas to aid humans. Consciousness was seen as the ultimate goal at one stage but for what? its more an experimental indulgence than an actual use, yes its important, yes its interesting but..the machines are getting subtle enough through their sensors without needing that at this stage.

Interviewer

But language would be a big part of the link?

Designer

Theoretically ..yes. as language is a big part of the way we collate information and get perspective of events then yes it would be…a part..but not in this case ..Im sorry I cant be bothered to go into an long explanation of how not only language but also…symbolism systems play their parts in a agents "brain"

Interviewer

A brief…

Designer

We eat, sleep, fight and reproduce by instinct but with language individuals are capable of ...going past that and have a range of choices ...inside situations which ...constrain choice...this allows an individual or culturally with other individuals to ..assess its own actions...collate information ..conciousness...but again there was no proof of this happening…

Interviewer

It seemed to be related to protecting david didn,t you think?

Designer

Again, an agents actions can be viewed in terms incorrect to what's actually happening

Interviewer

Its rare but possible for software to affect hardware isn't it? virus software for example … can cause a conflict and can affect hardware cant it?

Designer

There was no evidence of that happening in this case.

Interviewer

But it is possible?

Designer

Ok, i don't think this is appropriate in the circumstances do you?

Interviewer

Do you know what david has decided to do?

Designer

The agent obviously was took back to the company and david has decided not to replace it at this time

Interviewer

Is it still the case that the words the agent said before the incident…

"sy et siri"

haven't been translated?

Designer

Yes and several other words..that doesn't mean,..

Interviewer

And part of the reason responsibility could not be attributed to the agent is because no one knows the motive? no one knows what it said..these are new words so no "motive" could be attributed?

Designer

Well it wasn't as black and white as that ...the fact he was in someone elses home...and…there was no evidence of a… "motive" ..again there is no evidence of what your suggesting. i want that point made clearly…it _doesn't matter _what the words were…there was no evidence of _conscious intention.._

Interviewer

In terms of what you were trying to achieve, you must surely admit it has been an pr disaster? Many of your critics say it highlights how extreme the idea of using AI for home security is, do you accept that?

Designer

I think yours is a short term view. Extreme? 99% of the time you wouldn't know it was even there! Look, we live in an absurd universe, life is…on the ultimate level..tragic…imperfect…using these agents to deter violent crime..life is LESS imperfect….Extreme? THAT would be the position taken by critics of the project…who seem to suffer from a 'predator gap' a mental inability to understand predatory thought … er…what could be more anti progressive than the denial of basic liberty by allowing violent criminals to oppress innocent peoples day to day lives? The far left have no proof there has been a deletion of the predatory nature of some humans but have removed all safeguards for stopping its consequences! THAT is political NEGLIGENCE!…..in the long term, ours will not be seen as an extreme response….in percentage terms….A.I still has a much lower error rate than humans…..have you spoken to david about how he is coping?

Interviewer

We tried but he declined. What do you think of the comments of the critics of your project? That it is YOUR project which is unlimited limited? Unlimited human dreams limited by limited human ability?

Designer

Hah..very good..I would say , rather, it is unlimited human dreams limited by an absurd universe…and that these protective machines make those dreams a little less limited…Do you not think you should try david again? He has no protection..i mean, what is _he_ supposed to do now?

Interviewer

We will contact him again….er…but again, no interpretation was provided?

Designer

I have to end it here ..but again …it doesn't matter what the machine "said" it was the behavior limitors that failed…there was _no_ evidence of what your suggesting. ..but again I would add.._what_ happens to people like david without these systems?

The rumours around the agent continue still and the incident at davids home affected sales of security agents badly... but ... the public fascination with a.i keeps going on.

Two years after my documentary "unlimited limited" about the development and evolution of these a.i security machine agents, _all _shot in the style of car magazine tv programs to satirise the odd nature of the robots incredible power combined with their commercial promotions was on television…

What is the number one tv show in the world "Apex Meka" about?

A.i military robot agents (sentrys, bomb disposers, aerial drones etc) competing against each other to see which is the most efficient machine..or "Apex meka"

All shot in the "iconic"style of ..car magazine tv programs …but ..with robots.

Another interesting thing happened not long after the documentary too, street art started appearing around England and Europe entitled "Unlimited limited" showing tragic scenes, dogs at asian meat torture events etc, so the term seems to be evolving many meanings culturally.

David, despite constant attempted contacts, still does not wish to comment on the events at his home.

Unlimited limited is a modern crime rehabilitation program which claims that "The unlimited potential of offenders is limited by their environment"

Critics claim this is an simplistic utopian ideal based on social determinism without individual atonement or responsibility which is creating an "rehab 1st society" putting the rehabilitation of criminals ahead of public safety and that the rising crime figures back them up on this.

Into this debate comes the introduction, in England, of artificially intelligent home security robot agents.

A documentary maker is allowed access to the evolution of these agents, from their use in the study of language evolution, including their own, to their many different platforms, in this case, security.

While doing this, he interviews the designer about his political and philosophical positions, its critics and also the victims of crime customers who feel they have no option but to use them.

During the filming however there is an incident at a customers home.


End file.
